A Dragonborn Snow Elf Chapter 1
by shadowdragon0820
Summary: Snow Elves should be extinct. The Falmer are what they have become. After battles with the Nords, Snow Elves took refuge with the Dwemer, however, these saviors betrayed them, enslaved them. Hardly any escaped. This is the story of a descendant of one of these escapees and how he saves Tamriel.


A Dragonborn Snow Elf

Snow Elves should be extinct. The Falmer are what they have become. After battles with the Nords, Snow Elves took refuge with the Dwemer, however, these saviors betrayed them, enslaved them. Hardly any escaped. This is the story of a descendant of one of these escapees and how he saves Tamriel.

The fourth era is not the time someone wants to live in Skyrim. The Stormcloaks and the Imperials are in a bloody civil war. For Nirizius Uremyn, it didn't matter. He had been in hiding since he was born. His existence hidden from the rest of the world. He had never known what purpose being alive was. But he was about to find out.

One day, when he was out teaching himself alteration magic, he heard a group of Imperial soldiers headed down the road. He quickly hid and cancelled his spell.

"I can't believe what just happened! A dragon! Those stories that they tell us as children are true!?"

"Relax, we made it out. Poor souls, bless those that didn't escape to Sovngarde."

Nirizius was shocked. He had never believed those stories that they said of Akivir. He always assumed they were a myth.

"Well what do we do? We can't just let that dragon kill more people? We have a war to fight!"

"Best we can do is report to Jarl Elisif and General Tullius, maybe they can decide our next move"

The soldiers quickly ran off towards Solitude. Nirizius had no idea what to do either. His family is not safe in Skyrim anymore. He quickly ran towards they're safe house. A long trip he had realized. He didn't know he had gone so far away. He was about to use the secret knock to ensure the others that he was not hostile. However, he had noticed a red liquid oozing from under the door. He opened it to find absolute horror. Everyone dead. His family, longtime friends, his companions dead.

Nirizius was about to drop to his knees to cry but he didn't. He knew that he had to do one thing before it was safe. He used a detect life spell to see if there were not only survivors, buy any danger still left. Sure enough, all of the snow elves were dead. He turned all the way around and saw a faint signal directly underneath him. They had gone deep into the ruins that the society had called home. Dwemer ruins were always his least favorite. He despised the Dwemer for all they have done to them. Because of this, he worshipped Azura, a daedric prince for her actions against them. The shrine to Azura he kept with him all his life now bloody and destroyed.

"Stop right there snow elf" said a voice behind him. Female, deep, probably Dunmer. He raised his hands slowly and started to turn around.

"What did you do!?" he said.

"Only what bandits do. We steal, we kill. Of course, because of your status as snow elves, we can get a good price on the black market for selling your bodies. We thought for sure that snow elves were extinct. Now we have made them more so" said the bandit. Sure enough, a female dunmer. Enraged, he quickly ran towards her, catching her by surprise. She tried to slice at him with her dagger but he was too fast. He tackled her to the ground and snatched the dagger. He then repeatedly stabbed her in the shoulder and the legs.

"I cannot best you! I submit!" said the dunmer. Blood everywhere. She was scared, afraid, but was confident that she can escape. She quickly used a firebolt spell and crawled her way out the door. Nirizius wasn't dumb however. He had picked up his imperial bow and one arrow. As the dunmer was trying to escape, he aimed his sights at her head. She turned around with just enough time to see an arrow headed her way. It planted itself between her eyes, killing her. Nirizius looted 25 septims off her body and an amulet of zenithar. Quickly, he used another detect life spell to see two people headed closer and closer to him. A female Bosmer and a male Redguard made their appearance. The bosmer was clearly a mage, as she had prepared a sparks spell in her hand. The redguard was apparently a member off the thieves' guild, as he had the armor for it. Without any arrows, he bashed the bow against the redguard as he charged at him. Quickly, he used the harmony spell. It gave him just enough time to grab arrows, scrolls and his soul gems before leaving two shock runes at the exist, trapping them inside.

Nirizius left with no food, no water, only supplies to fight. He had idea where he was going, as there weren't any roads. He found a river and followed it to as far as he could. He ended up in the village of Riverwood. Hiding in the shadows, he went to the lumber mill to see what supplies he can pickpocket. A woodcutters axe caught his eye. He grabbed it when no one was watching and immediately headed north. After passing the top of the hill he climbed a tree and went to sleep.

His sleep was interrupted however, as there were wolves and a bear under the tree, trying to eat him alive. Without anything useful except for arrows, he shot them but significantly lowered his supply trying to kill the bear. He sighed and decided to climb down when a loud sound shook the ground so hard, he fell off. He looked up to see a dragon headed towards Whiterun. Nirizius didn't know why, but he was compelled to follow it. While headed down the hill, he tripped over a rock and fell all the way down. He was covered in dirt.

"What in oblivion is that?" he heard a guard from the western watchtower say.

"Dragon!" screamed another.

Nirizius needed to get into Whiterun without getting caught. His best bet was to sneak in now whie the guards are distracted. He made his way around the watchtower when it collapsed. He barely made it back in time to avoid being crushed. The dragon was breathing fire and killing numerous guards.

"YOU, DUNMER, PICK UP A WEAPON AND FIGHT" ordered a guard. Nirizius, confused, looked around, no other dunmer were here. He realized that when he fell down the hill, the dirt made him look like a dunmer. Without any second, he picked up his bow and his remaining 6 arrows. He shot the first two into the tail of the dragon. It landed with a large thump. A dead guard was nearby. He had a mace and a shield, two things useful for now. He ran towards it, avoiding the wreckage of the watchtower. When he finally grabbed the items, he ran as fast as he could towards the dragon. The remaining guards were still shooting arrows at him, while Nirizius swung the mace over and over and over. 5, 10, 15. The dragon is resistant to pain it looks, thought Nirizius. Suddenly, he the dragon lowered his head and Nirizius climbed onto its head and whacked its eyes out with the mace.

"NO DOVAHKIIN NO" yelled the dragon. Its body disintegrating, but when the skeleton was all that was left, some sort of wind blew from the dragon's corpse into Nirizius. It nearly knocked him off balance.

"By the eight, you're dragonborn" said the guards.

Lowering his voice to match a dunmer, Nirizius said "Dragonborn, what's that"

"Didn't you just see the dragon's soul go into you? A dragonborn is said to be a dragon in a human form. There is only one way to know for sure. Try shouting."

Nirizius had no idea what he meant, but instantly yelled FUS and all of the guards present stumbled to the ground.

"It is true. You will need to see Jarl Bulgruff the Greater, in dragonsreach. Hurry."

With no need to hide himself from the guards, he confidently headed towards the city.


End file.
